Conflicto de Intereses
by Tepo
Summary: Judy y Nick trabajan juntos en la ZPD cuando Jack Savage, reconocido héroe, vuelve a zootopia. Judy esta emocionada de conocerla, mientras Nick empieza a odiarlo pero las cosas se complican de más cuando el recién llegado muestra interés... En Nick. Ambos se enfrentarán en una competencia por el amor del zorro, mientras Nick tendrá que enfrentar sus sentimientos por Nick. Cancelado
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene un alto contenido de escenas de contenido erótico. Las mismas serán tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales. Si de alguna forma esto te hace sentir incomodo u ofende tus creencias, es recomendable que dejes la lectura. Si decides proseguir, espero que disfrutes de la historia. Saludos.

* * *

 **01-El Secreto**

-Es racista decirlo.

-No, racista es pensar que decirlo es racista.

-De cualquier manera, te ordeno que te abstenga de decirme tierna coneja.

Nick soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de encogerse de hombros. El gesto hizo enojar aún más a su compañera, que simplemente mantuvo la vista al frente mientras continuaban caminando. Ambos caminaban por la comisaria de la ZPD.

-No he llegado a donde estoy por ser una tierna coneja- comentó Judy de forma casual.

-No puedo negar tu increíble capacidad, pero una cosa no desacredita a la otra.

-¿Quieres meterte en problemas, Wilde?- preguntó la hembra mirando al macho una sonrisa malévola.

-Si es contigo, podría ser que este empezando a considerarlo- respondió con una sonrisa seductora que mostraba sus dientes.

Judy abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, desviando la mirada al frente. Y Nick tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para soltar otra carcajada.

-Y por eso te digo que eres una tierna coneja- dijo Nick entre carcajadas.

-Puede que esta tierna coneja no te lleve a casa en SU patrulla toda la semana…

-¿Aun si la invito a cenar?- inquirió Nick con tranquilidad.

Judy se detuvo y volteó a ver a Nick alzando una oreja y con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Esta insinuando algo, agente Wilde?

-¿Qué si deseo hacer las paces con mi mejor amiga? Sí, sí, eso quiero…

Judy sonrió ampliamente. Aunque no era la respuesta que había estado esperando, la declaración no dejaba de ser adorable en cierto sentido. Así que soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Puede que acepte…

-¿Qué se podría necesitar para convertir esa incertidumbre en una seguridad?- preguntó Nick metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Convencerme.

Nick resoplo, mientras Judy volvía a retomar el paso. El zorro se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte, entonces?- inquirió el zorro sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Si la cena es preparada por ti, en tu departamento.

-Yo no sé cocinar- replicó el zorro alzando una ceja.

-Eso, tesoro, es lo que lo hace divertido- se burló ella.

Nick desvió la mirada y lo pensó unos segundos.

-Supongo que…

Antes de que el zorro pudiera terminar su frase, se armó un tremendo revuelo entre los oficiales presentes; Judy paro en seco y alzó sus orejas, mirando alrededor. Nick volteó a ver a su compañera de forma interrogante, antes de girarse. Se escuchaban algunos murmullos y algunos cuantos agentes corrían, pero se notaba que la mayoría de los presentes solamente estaban siendo arrastrados por una leve pero creciente histeria colectiva. Los murmullos pronto se convirtieron en sonoras charlas difusas. Judy y Nick intercambiaron una mirada.

No pudieron intercambiar palabras cuando el jefe Bogo paso corriendo a un lado de ellos. Se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlos. Nick se encogió de hombros; Judy se acercó dos pasos con gesto severo.

-¡Todo el mundo vuelva a sus actividades!- gritó Bogo-. Hopps… acompáñame.

-¿Señor?- Judy asintió pero la curiosidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¿Señor, es cierto?- uno de los agentes se acercó al jefe. Este no tardó en ser seguido por un segundo y un tercero, aun antes que Bogo alcanzara a responder la primera pregunta. De pronto Bogo se vio rodeado por un grupo de su propia gente, cuyos rostros reflejaban un perpetuo asombro.

-¡Basta!- gritó Bogo furioso- ¡Vuelvan a sus malditas actividades!

Los agentes callaron al instante.

-Es cierto, el alcalde me ha informado- asintió Bogo-. Pero es toda la información que les puedo suministrar, yo mismo apenas voy de camino.

-¿De camino a donde, gran jefe?- preguntó Nick acercándose.

-Jack Savage ha vuelto…- respondió llanamente Bogo.

* * *

En la estación del tren el alcalde ya esperaba, discutiendo con algunos cuantos guardias de seguridad; algunos reporteros empezaban a llegar al lugar mientras Bogo, Nick y Judy se acercaban caminando tranquilamente. Leodoro volteó a verlos y sonrió.

-A tiempo, jefe Bogo.

-Por supuesto, señor- dijo el búfalo con solemnidad.

Nick podía ver a Judy alterada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se mantenía desde que había escuchado el nombre de Jack; mientras el jefe y el alcalde empezaban a hablar de cosas irrelevantes, Nick se dio la vuelta hacia su compañera.

-¿Y quién es ese Jack Savage?

Judy alzó las orejas y una ceja al tiempo que miraba a su compañero con escepticismo.

-¿Es broma?

-No…

-¡¿Pero tú eres el que vive en zootopia de toda la vida?!- exclama Judy sorprendida- ¡¿Cómo puedes no saber quién es Jack Savage?!

-Zanahorias, mis prioridades nunca fueron las figuras públicas.

-Pensé que conocías a todos en zootopia- replicó Judy riendo con ironía.

-¿Vas a soltarlo o tendré que preguntarle al Jefe abracitos?- preguntó Nick cruzando los brazos.

Judy soltó una carcajada y asiente.

-Jack Savage es una agente de la federación, un macho liebre que se hizo famoso por desmantelar dos organizaciones de narcotráfico- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Hace tres años. Después de eso fue convocado por los primates para colaborar en la cacería de traficantes de niños en las ciudades fronterizas.

-¿Esclavistas?

-Si- asintió Judy sonriendo-. Desde entonces no se había sabido nada de él.

-Pensé que tú eras la primera oficial presa de Zootopia- replicó Nick confundido.

-Y lo soy- admitió ella Judy sonriendo-. Por eso Jack Savage es tan impresionante: es un civil.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- preguntó Nick molesto.

-No, nada de eso- Judy soltó una carcajada que no convenció mucho a Nick-. La federación lo tiene contratado como instructor de auto defensa, pero tras su primer éxito le permitieron participar activamente como agente: Jack rechazo el puesto de agente de campo, los motivos no son claros, pero la federación le permite actuar como "consejero"… así que técnicamente es un civil.

-Aun así, me parece que no merecías el título de primera agente presa, en ese caso- replicó el zorro.

-Admito que Jack no es demasiado famoso- dijo Judy encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero si fue un héroe de la ciudad.

-Creo que las fechas coinciden de cuando estaba escapando de Míster Big- reflexionó Nick-. Y por ese entonces no salía mucho…

-Es una posibilidad. O tal vez simplemente es que eres un torpe zorro- dijo Judy de forma coqueta.

Nick hizo una mueca con la boca y entorno los ojos, mientras Judy soltaba una carcajada. El tren llego al andén y el Alcalde dejo de hablar. El jefe de Bogo se puso a un lado del alcalde y espero de brazos cruzados; Judy y Nick guardaron silencio y esperaron. Del tren empezaron a desbordar varios animales, pero uno llamo especialmente la atención, uno que a pesar de su estatura resaltaba entre la multitud.

Las orejas largas era lo primero que sobresalía como era de esperar, pero aun así eran llamativas. El color de la liebre era un blanco pulcro, tan pulcro que parecía artificial; tenia leves patrones negros en el rostro y las orejas, que no hacían sino resaltar más aun su color. Sus ojos eran azules, profundos y serenos, que reflejaban inteligencia. La liebre no tardo ni dos segundos en reconocer al Alcalde y avanzo hacia ellos. Sus pasos fueron gráciles y rápidos; en ningún momento desvió la mirada del alcalde y aun así no lo vieron chocar con ningún otro de los civiles que circulaban. Daba pequeños saltos y giros que lo hacían parecer danzar entre la multitud, aunque mantenía su mentón en una altura regular que lo hacía parecer casi fantasmagórico. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudieron verlo vestir un traje formal, de color gris y corbata verde, con una maleta de tamaño considerable a sus espaldas. Y aun así su avance era increíblemente ligero, y el traje no parecía limitarlo de ninguna forma.

El macho se detuvo a un metro frente el alcalde y sonrió de forma cordial, mientras se rascaba el cuello. Judy empezó a mover sus pies, notablemente excitada por la presencia del recién llegado. Nick dio un bufido y desvió la mirada.

-Tiempo sin verte, Leodoro- la voz que salió de los labios de la liebre fue melodiosa y dulce, aunque sin perder el toque varonil. Nick soltó otro bufido.

-Hijo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti y muy felices de tenerte de vuelta- dijo Leodoro ofreciendo su mano.

Jack era más alto que Judy, pero no más que Nick, sin contar las orejas, claro. Alzó su mano y estrecho la de Leodoro con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

-Espero no volver a irme- dijo Jack con tranquilidad-. Gracias.

-Has hecho mucho por nosotros, y sería injusto pedirte más- comentó Leodoro con tono neutro-. Pero sé que si la ciudad, o alguna otra, te necesita…

-Sí, iré corriendo- admitió Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

Nick soltó un tercer bufido mientras su compañera casi saltaba de la emoción. Leodoro soltó la mano de Jack y se giró hacia Bogo, su mirada se cruzó brevemente con la de Nick; y su sonrisa desapareció del rostro. Nick alzó una ceja.

-El jefe Bogo…- había empezado a decir Leodoro cuando Jack se giró.

Las miradas de Nick y Jack se cruzaron, y en esta ocasión fue la sonrisa del segundo la que desapareció. Jack soltó su equipaje, se dio media vuelta y se tiro al piso. Bogo alzó una ceja.

-¡Bogo!- gritó Leodoro alterado- ¡No zorros! ¡¿No leíste el reporte?!

-¿Qué? Yo no…- Bogo miró al alcalde confundido.

Judy alzó una ceja y miró a su compañero, que se encogió de hombros.

-¡Wilde, largo de aquí!- ordenó el alcalde.

-¡¿Yo?!- preguntó Nick sorprendido.

-¡Jack tiene fobia a los zorros!- gritó Leodoro.

Nick palideció ante esas palabras. Volteó a ver a Jack que temblaba en el suelo. Judy tomó a su compañero de la muñeca y salieron corriendo del lugar mientras los camarógrafos tomaban fotos a lo lejos.

* * *

-No puedo creer esa estupidez- dijo Nick indignado.

-Nick, no es culpa de Jack- replicó Judy.

-Sí, si lo es…

-Bueno… técnicamente si- admitió Judy nerviosa-. Pero cuando tienes fobia a algo… pues no puedes evitarlo…

-Y entonces yo debo ser perjudicado porque el héroe tiene algún trauma de la infancia que no puede refrenar…

-Por eso es que debió rechazar ser un agente activo- reflexiono Judy ignorando brevemente a su compañero-. Después de todo, muchos zorros son traficantes, así que su utilidad en el campo se ve muy reducida…

-Eso es bastante ofensivo, zanahorias.

-Pero ambos sabemos que es verdad- replicó la hembra con pesar.

Nick soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Aun así… estoy muy molesto. Eso fue… humillante- replicó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue más humillante para él, Nick- replicó Judy tomando de brazo a su compañero-. El héroe quedo expuesto ante su debilidad más secreta… por un error de Bogo…

-Wow…- Nick reflexiono-. El jefe va a estar de muy mal humor ¿Verdad?

-Bastante probable- suspiró la chica-. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Nick soltó un suspiro y sonrió a Judy.

-Supongo que puedo… soportar la humillación- concedió el zorro con tranquilidad-. Después de todo, es el "héroe"…

-Si…- Judy agacho la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Zanahorias?

-No… no es nada- rio ella nerviosa.

-¿No?- inquirió Nick acariciando la pata de su amiga.

-Es solo que… realmente tenía ganas de conocerlo- dijo ella avergonzada.

Nick se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Alcánzalos- sugirió Nick sonriendo.

-Nick, pero tu…

-Me devolveré en taxi- dijo riendo-. Ve y conoce a tu héroe.

Judy alzó las orejas y reflexiono unos instantes.

-No puedo hacerte eso…- dijo ella sonriendo-. Eres mi mejor amigo y…

-No te preocupes. Todo va bien- dijo Nick con tranquilidad-. Es mi culpa por ser un zorro…

Judy puso un semblante serio.

-Es broma- Nick soltó una carcajada-. Ve, pero me deberás una…

-¿Deber una?- preguntó Judy alzando una ceja- ¿Y qué cosa te debería?

-Sin cena casera…- dijo Nick con tono burlón.

Judy bufó, pero asintió. Nick respondió con el mismo gesto. Su compañera se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa. El zorro se sonrojo, pero respondió el abrazo; Judy se separó y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, en silencio y sin decir nada.

-Gracias…- susurró y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Después se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Nick se quedó congelado viéndola partir, y no pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de ella ni el rostro de infinita alegría que reflejaba.

* * *

Judy regresó y alcanzo a Jack Savage junto con el alcalde y el jefe, mientras avanzaban hacia la patrulla. Leodoro se deshacía en disculpas, mientras Jack sonrojado y desviando la mirada trataba de desestimar el incidente. No obstante, Judy pudo notar que su caminar antes grácil ahora reflejaba ahora un leve temblor. Así mismo, el rabo de Jack temblaba… pero había algo raro en todo ella. Algo que…

El grupo se detuvo frente a la patrulla, momento en el cual Judy aprovecho para adelantarse con Jack Savage; la liebre estaba sacudiendo su traje cuando la hembra se acercó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señor Savage, mi nombre es Judy Hopps- declaró ella alzando las orejas y con una sonrisa.

La liebre se detuvo y volteó a verla con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, agente Hopps…- Jack Savage ofreció su mano y entonces alzó una ceja-. Tu… Tú eres ella…

-¿Yo?- Judy se encogió de hombros- ¿Quién?

-La agente que resolvió el caso de los aulladores- dijo Jack sonriendo- ¿No es cierto?

-Bueno, sí, si fue yo- dijo ella con falsa modestia y una risa coqueta-. Pero no fue nada…

-No, fue un trabajo impresionante- replicó Jack estrechando la mano de Judy-. Simplemente sobresaliente en todos aspectos…

-No en todos- rio Judy avergonzada.

-Cierto, no en todos- admitió Jack-. Aun así, a pocas semanas de su ingreso en la fuerza policial.

-Si.

-Un placer conocerte, Hopps- dijo Jack sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está Wilde, Hopps?- el jefe Bogo se acercó a ellos.

-Él volverá a la estación… por otro medio- Bogo alzó una ceja y asintió.

-Savage, por favor acompáñanos en la patrulla.

Jack asintió y todos subieron a la patrulla, directo a la estación de policía.

* * *

Ciertamente Jack Savage era un civil, no obstante el protocolo era el protocolo, y como agente de campo Jack Savage se veía obligado a pasar una revisión médica. La federación había pedido la colaboración de la ZPD con este pequeño asunto, más que nada para facilitar las relaciones publicas, bien lo sabía Bogo. No obstante, no le dio importancia. Jack Savage regresaba de una misión importantísima que había significado salvar la vida de cientos de cachorros, y eso era de mucho respeto.

Así pues, Jack Savage había presentado las pequeñas pruebas médicas entre reporteros y admirados policías que se detenían a entablar conversaciones intrascendentes ante Jack; no obstante los excelentes modales y el rostro afable, pronto pudieron comprobar que el macho no era precisamente amigable y normalmente cortaba las conversaciones a los pocos minutos. Solo dos personas habían logrado sacarle una sonrisa: Judy Hopps y el agente Garraza. Ese día Wilde recibió órdenes de retirarse temprano. Los días posteriores, Jack estuvo dando breves conferencias y visitas a sitios públicos, escoltado siempre por agentes de policía, entre ellos Judy Hopps, de modo que todos sus días empezaban en la comisaria y terminaban donde mismo. Wilde tuvo que acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su compañera… A eso y a cambiar su horario de trabajo para procurar no encontrarse con "la celebridad" nuevamente.

Al décimo día, no obstante, un pequeño incidente de tráfico y unos reporteros impertinentes causaron un gran retraso en el horario de Jack Savage; el macho se encontraba en los vestidores cuando escucho entrar a alguien. Al final del pasillo se asomó solo para ver a Nick Wilde ingresar vociferando insultos.

-Repartir multas…- dijo de mal humor-. Yo, repartiendo multas. Solo porque el tierno conejo le tiene un miedo infantil a los zorros…

Jack perdió la respiración y se escondió tras los casilleros, cerrando los ojos y empezando a temblar.

-Héroe…- masculló Nick molesto-. Eso no significa que nosotros tengamos que hacer de niñeros…

Jack se asomó brevemente para ver a Nick desvestirse. Se quitó la camisa con facilidad, arrojándola sobre una banca mientras con menos gracia retiraba su cinturón. Jack tragó saliva y observo al zorro, empezando a temblar. El sonrojar no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. Volvió a esconderse nervioso, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Y me quitan a Judy…- dijo Nick quitándose el pantalón del uniforme. Guardo todo rápidamente en su bolsa y se puso un pantalón distinto.

Jack cerró los ojos y quiso dar la vuelta, pero su cola temblorosa golpeó el casillero causando un ruido. Nick se enderezo y camino hacia el origen del ruido con curiosidad; Jack se quedó petrificado al escuchar los pasos del zorro y se replegó contra los casilleros, tratando de sobresalir lo menos posible. Fue un intento inútil, porque Nick avanzo hasta el final de la hilera y se asomó, posando su brazo sobre los casilleros para recargarse. Al asomarse por la esquina, el rostro de Nick quedo justo al lado del de Jack.

-¿Savage?- exclamó Nick sorprendido.

Jack abrió los ojos y sonrió avergonzado.

-A-agen-te Wilde…- dijo la liebre sonriendo, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-No quise asustarte, Savage- exclamó Nick con tono neutro.

-N-no… no im-porta- replicó Jack tartamudeando.

-Oye, amigo, tranquilízate- pidió Nick sonriendo-. Ahora mismo me…

Jack cerró los ojos y maldijo. Se giró hacia Nick, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo beso apasionadamente.

Nick trastabillo por la sorpresa, pero Jack lo sostuvo poniendo una mano en su trasero y replegándose contra él. El zorro lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujo, separando sus labios de los de la liebre; mirando sorprendido a Jack, tomó aire y retrocedió un paso.

-¡¿Pero qué jodidos te pasa, Savage?!- preguntó Nick horrorizado.

-Nada…- respondió Jack riendo avergonzado.

-¡Nada! ¡NADA!- Nick empujó a Jack con la furia reemplazando la sorpresa- ¡Eso no es ni de lejos "nada"!

-Nick, no hagas un drama de esto…- pidió Jack agachando las orejas y desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Q-q… Qué coño te sucede?!- Nick tartamudeaba furioso mirando a Savage.

Jack se encogió de hombros y agacho la mirada avergonzado. Sus orejas cayeron sobre sus hombros y empezó a retorcer sus manos. Nick titubeo un segundo y recupero la compostura; retrocedió un paso y observó a Jack, con ese aspecto… inusualmente vulnerable y frágil.

-Lo lamento…- susurró la liebre temblando.

-Yo… fue solo un malentendido- concedió Nick terriblemente sonrojado-. Dejémoslo así…

-¿No vas a golpearme?- inquirió Jack alzando la mirada.

-No- replicó con tono neutro.

-Wilde… N-Nick…- Jack ladeo la cabeza y sonrió- ¿Puedo recompensarte?

-¿Disculpa?

Jack se desabotono la camisa con un rápido movimiento. La liebre dejo al descubierto un abdomen firme y un torso de una musculatura sobresaliente, al menos para una presa de su tamaño; no obstante, no dejaba de ser un macho delgado, y encogido de hombros como estaba le confería un aspecto… hipnótico, fue la única palabra que le vino a la mente al zorro. Jack le sonrió de una manera seductora y Nick retrocedió asustado.

-Tal vez quieras tomar tu… la iniciativa- sugirió Jack con la misma sonrisa confiada que le hubiera visto dedicar al alcalde la primera vez que lo conoció.

-¡Por un carajo, no!- Nick se dio media vuelta, y salió rápidamente del vestidor, con su corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta.

Jack se quedó sonriendo, viendo partir a Nick y soltó un suspiro.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Si he de ser sincero, no sé porque ni cómo demonios llego esta historia a mi cabeza; aunque posteriormente de anunciar su publicación, algunas personas me facilitaron imágenes SavagexWilde, lo cierto es que la idea original que germino en mi cabeza no fue por medio de estas ya que no había visto ni una sola. No obstante una vez arraigada la idea, me fue casi imposible sacármela de la cabeza y decidí comenzar a escribir este fic ¿Por qué esta idea pego tan fuerte? Bueno, considero graciosa la situación. Últimamente he leído varios fics donde se le pone a Nick escoger entre dos hembras (normalmente una zorra y una coneja, léase Judy) o viceversa (Nick, un zorro, y Jack Savage, un macho liebre).

Le atribuyo la culpa a "Ecos de tus sentimientos", una historia con un inicio algo lento pero que después se va volviendo más y más intensa ¿Por qué? Porque no pude sacarme de la cabeza a Jack Savage… aunque odio al personaje, esta historia me hizo pensar mucho en Jack Savage. Después de eso, es impreciso suponer cuando la historia tomo la forma actual.

¿La historia tendrá lemon? Si ¿De ambos géneros? Si.

Es una historia de corte romántico, no esperen nada de acción (al menos no de acción policiaca). También será una historia corta que pretendo terminar antes de que finalice el año.

Pero tengo más fics publicados ¿Afectara esto la actualización de los otros? Es poco probable, pero lamentablemente no me he podido sacar la idea de la cabeza hasta plasmarla… así que disfruten (si es que les llama la atención) de esta nueva trama, déjenme un comentario y saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**FAQS**

 **¿Qué mierdas acabo de ocurrir?**

Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Tanto la sinopsis, como la aclaración antes de iniciar al fic son extremadamente claros; no obstante los invito a seguir leyendo la historia, que si bien, no tendrá una trama tan compleja como Original Sin, sí que tiene una trama romántica a desarrollar.

 **¿Por qué hiciste esta historia?**

Lo cierto es que esta pregunta me la hizo el que debo considerar mi fan N.1… porque supo leerme a la perfección. No, no es porque haya tenido una experiencia homosexual (no soy gay, lo dice en mi perfil); no obstante si es cierto que cada vez que algún suceso importante acontece en mi vida, comienzo a escribir un fic. Esto no es reciente, y no tiene demasiada importancia para otras personas. Simplemente tenía ganas de escribir algo "diferente" y el personaje de Jack Savage sí que se ha quedado en mi mente recientemente.

Que puedo decir aparte de ello? Me gusta ver arder el fandom xD…

 **¿Esto es un Nicudy?**

Me niego a responder esa pregunta. No sabrán con quien terminara Nick hasta finalizar la historia. Si eso los desanima, lo lamento, pero nunca he dado spoiler de los finales de mi historia ¿Habrá escenas Nicudy? Sí, eso sí lo puedo asegurar; pero también habrá escenas con Jack Savage. Tómalo o déjalo.

* * *

 **Antes de Empezar:**

La obligada auto publicidad. Un nuevo fic publicado.

Tierra de Sueños

"Y si... Nick fuera realmente padre de Finnick?" A. U. Humano. Chicago 1950-60. La oficial Judy Hopps se ha convertido en la primera oficial mujer de policía, pero nadie está contento con ello. En una ciudad llena de prejuicios y racismo, ella conocerá a un astuto alemán, padre soltero, que la cautivará; y pronto una amistad casual se convertirá en amor real.

* * *

 **02- Ese Incomodo Momento**

-¡Y entonces tomó el brazo del lobo y lo tumbo de una forma espectacular!

Judy platicaba emocionada la situación a Nick, quien apenas si le ponía atención mientras seguía bebiendo su café con tranquilidad. La hembra hacia pantomimas mientras seguía hablando con su compañero zorro, por lo cual no le era fácil ignorarla de todo, pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Al menos si no podía del todo ignorar sus palabras, su compañera interpretaría su silencio de la manera adecuada… o eso esperaba.

Y no estaba del todo equivocado, pues tras unos minutos de una carente participación de su compañero, Judy tomó asiento a su lado en silencio. Tomó su propio vaso de café y dio un sorbo, mirando de reojo al zorro sin pronunciar palabras y nerviosa.

-Disculpa, no quise hacerte recordar a Jack Savage.

-No tiene importancia, zanahorias- replico de forma tajante, lo cual demostraba que si tenía importancia.

-Eh… de cualquier forma, no es tan impresionante- replicó ella con tono de burla.

-¿Ah, no?- Nick volteó a verla interrogativo.

-Si le tiene miedo a un torpe zorro ¿Qué tan impresionante puede ser?

Nick soltó una carcajada y el ambiente se relajó un poco. La coneja le sonrió de forma coqueta al zorro, mientras se estiraba en la banca. Su compañero se recargo contra el respaldo, colocando un brazo flexionado contra el respaldo y volviendo a tomar su café; sosteniendo su propio vaso entre las piernas y sonriendo con ternura al zorro, Judy permaneció en silencio observando a su compañero largo rato.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde aquel encuentro… cercano, con Jack Savage. La euforia del héroe retornado empezaba a bajar y el señor Savage había sido retirado de la comisaria para volver como instructor a la federación, donde pertenecía. En todo ese tiempo Nick no se había vuelto a cruzar con él, pero su mente… su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Y Judy tampoco contribuía a su paz espiritual cuando hablaba de los cursos y demostración que el señor Savage impartía. Pero al menos ya estaba lejos de su vida diaria, y eso era una ventaja. Nick sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Qué has pensado al respecto?- inquirió Judy sonriendo.

-¿Disculpa?- Nick volteó a ver a su compañera, confundido ante la repentina pregunta.

-Una cena, en mi casa…- dijo ella sonrojada-. A manera de disculpa por todo el asunto de Jack Savage y… haber estado lejos de ti.

-No necesitas disculparte, zanahorias- replicó Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Entiendo que el señor perfección altere tus hormonas fácilmente…

-¡No fue eso lo que paso!- replicó sonrojada.

-¿No?

-¡Jack Savage no me gusta!- dijo ella con enojo desviando la mirada.

-¿El señor liebre perfecta no te gusta?- preguntó Nick con escepticismo-. No te creo…

-A veces puedes ser un verdadero imbécil, Nick- Judy ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-Y sin embargo adoras esa parte de mí…

-No que la uses conmigo- replicó la hembra mirándolo con rencor.

Nick se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó de su barbilla, haciéndola alzar la mirada.

-¿Y hay alguna parte de mí que quieras que use contigo?- preguntó el zorro con tono seductor.

-Tu cola, para sacudirme tus estupideces de encima- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Tuche…- rio Nick.

Pero el zorro no le soltó la barbilla, sino que se acercó un poco más.

-¿Y es lo único?

-¿Qué más p-podría querer de ti?- pregunto ella nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Cierto- le soltó la barbilla y sonrió-. Olvidaba que el señor Savage no es el único que le tiene miedo a los zorros.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a los zorros!- replicó ella con tono neutro.

-¿No?

-No.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Cómo?

-Bésame…

Nick pensaba agregar una jugada astuta, o una burla tras ver reaccionar a su compañera; pero la jugada tal vez le salió demasiado bien. El titubeo en Judy solamente duro unos segundos antes que se girara y se pusiera de pie en la banca; se arrojó contra Nick y tomándolo de la nuca lo beso apasionadamente. Sus labios se juntaron de forma imprevista para Nick, sobresaltándolo un tanto. El zorro cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, para fundir en un abrazo sus lenguas mutuamente; sintió la succión que ejercía Judy, mordiendo un poco sus labios con delicadeza, tragando su saliva, mientras acariciaba su nuca. Su mente se nubló mientras la caricia se volvía mas intima. Abrazó con fuerza a Judy, tomándola de la cintura, ansioso de recibir más, anhelando más de lo que la hembra le ofrecía, intoxicándose en su aroma y percibiendo sus latidos acelerados.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, y su cuerpo temblaba completamente; un calor intenso invadió su cuerpo cuando Judy se separó jadeando de sus labios. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y su rostro sonrojado; sus labios temblando, ligeramente separados, desde donde un pequeño hilo de saliva caía al suelo. Ella bajo sus manos desde la nuca del zorro hasta sus hombros, abrió un poco más los ojos y sonrió avergonzada.

-Boom…- dijo con tono seductor-. Es una treta tesoro…

Nick agachó la mirada sintiendo su cara sonrojarse increíblemente. Tratando de recuperar el control, sonrió nervioso y se encogió de hombros.

-Doble Tuche…- comentó el zorro riendo.

-Ahora ya lo ves…- dijo ella desviando la mirada y volviendo a sentarse-. No le tengo miedo a un torpe zorro como tú.

-Puede que yo le tenga algo de miedo a una conejita tan salvaje.

-Y haces bien- Judy sonrió de forma coqueta-. Puedo ser muy salvaje…

Judy se puso de pie, le guiño un ojo a Nick y se dio media vuelta, alejándose hacia la patrulla. Su corazón palpitaba, su respiración era agitada, y su entrepierna había empezado a humedecerse; no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido no solo a darle un beso a Nick, sino darle uno tan atrevido y pasional como aquel. Pero estaba cansada de andar con rodeos con el torpe zorro, que no parecía coger una; aun así, no se había atrevido a ser sincera en el final, y había dejado las cosas en ese tono intermedio entre una broma demasiado atrevida o una verdad mal disimulada.

Sea como sea, Judy tenía la certeza de que esa noche sería una muy agitada en su cama, a solas. Y se moría de ganas de llegar a casa para ese momento de intimidad.

* * *

Al volver a la comisaria, Judy bajo en la entrada para entregar unos pendientes; se habían cruzado brevemente palabras desde el beso, ambos sintiéndose nerviosos. Nick tomó el asiento del conductor e ingreso por el estacionamiento, para dejar la patrulla antes de retirarse a su casa; condujo hasta que encontró un espacio vacío y bajo del auto. Mientras iba caminando por el lugar, se preguntó si debería insistir en el tema con Judy, o simplemente dejarlo pasar ¿Hacer más bromas y retos al respecto? ¿Qué tan lejos estaría Judy dispuesta a llegar? Lo cierto es que no pensaba del todo que fuera una treta, sino que en el fondo simplemente pensaba que Judy sentía lo mismo que…

Al dar la vuelta en un pilar, percibió la presencia de alguien más y volteó; a pocos metros, Jack Savage hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron petrificados viéndose fijamente. La liebre estaba guardando algunas cosas en la cajuela de un auto; vestía una playera holgada y un pantalón deportivo, un conjunto bastante más casual de lo que tenía acostumbrado a verlo. Solo fueron unos segundos de contacto visual antes que Jack se cubriera su sonrojado rostro con sus orejas y le diera la espalda a Nick. El zorro titubeo unos segundos entre irse o… dio la vuelta y se acercó unos pasos a Jack Savage.

-Tu no le tienes miedo a los zorros…- comentó Nick guardando su distancia.

-Por favor, vete…- susurró Jack nervioso.

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo- replicó Nick furioso acercándose-. Todo ese maldito teatro ¿Para qué? ¿A qué mierda estás jugando, Savage?

-Wilde, solo aléjate…- suplicó la liebre recargándose contra su coche, aun dando la espalda a Nick.

-No le tienes miedo a los zorros, deja de fingir conmigo- advirtió Nick furioso-. Y más te vale que… que no se lo digas a nadie…

-Vete y no se lo diré a nadie…- las piernas del conejo empezaron a temblar.

Furioso, Nick tomó a Jack de los hombros, lo obligo a darse la vuelta y lo estampo contra el auto nuevamente; Jack soltó sus orejas y miró directamente a Nick, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo pueden considerarte un héroe?!- exclamó Nick molesto- ¿O porque un héroe se burlaría de los zorros, como tú lo haces?

-¡No soy un puto héroe!- replicó Jack sonrojado- ¡Yo nunca pedí ese título!

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes jugando al idiota?!- preguntó Nick con indignación.

-No es un juego…- replicó Jack con los labios temblando. Cerró sus ojos y su respiración se volvió agitada e irregular.

-No me vengas con tonterías.

-¡Me gustas, Nick!- gritó Jack volteando a ver a Nick- ¡¿Qué mierdas quieres que haga?!

Nick guardó silencio y retrocedió un paso, soltando a Jack.

-Estas de broma…- aseguró el zorro sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse.

-Solo vete…

Jack se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su coche; ahora no solo sus piernas, si no que Nick alcanzaba a percibir un temblor generalizado en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres decir que no es una especie de broma?- inquirió Nick nervioso.

-No. No lo fue…- dijo Jack agachando las orejas-. Solo déjame solo y…

Nick titubeó unos segundos. Recargado sobre la puerta del coche, Jack inclino su cuerpo. Sus orejas caían sobre su espalda, que medio inclinado y tembloroso como estaba, le daban un aspecto tierno y delicado. Su espalda amplia no dejaba de ser varonil, mientras debido a las mangas cortas de la playera, Nick podía ver perfectamente los brazos musculosos de la liebre; su pantalón remarcaba lo que, con toda sinceridad, no se podía calificar más que como un perfecto trasero del cual asomaba, por una apertura, un pequeño rabo esponjoso. El zorro trago saliva y retrocedió en silencio. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse sin agregar nada más.

-Nick…- el zorro se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la conocida voz de Savage. Volteó a ver a Jack con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

-¿Savage?

La liebre no estaba viéndolo, sino que estaba exactamente en la misma posición que lo dejara segundos antes; sus piernas seguían temblando y su cuerpo seguía ligeramente inclinado, como si estuviera a punto de partirse.

-Haría cualquier cosa…- dijo Jack volteando a ver a Nick y sonriendo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado de una forma casi preocupante, y su nariz se movía agitada-. Cualquier cosa que me pidieras…

Nick guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, sin ningún pensamiento concreto en mente. Jack empezó a acercarse, con pasos cortos y temblorosos.

-Y nadie necesita saberlo, si te molesta…- sonrió de forma seductora.

-Savage… solo cállate- replicó Nick sonrojado.

-Lo que sea, Nick- Jack se giró con una mirada suplicante en el rostro-. Por lo menos una vez…

-No…

Nick retrocedió unos pasos alzando las manos. Se paró en seco al golpear contra un pilar; su primera reacción fue voltear solo para confirmar que no podía seguir retrocediendo, pero ese pequeño descuido fue suficiente para que Jack lo alcanzara. Al girar de nuevo su mirada al frente, Jack se le echó encima; recargo su cuerpo contra el pecho de Nick y colocó su mano en la cintura del zorro. Alzó la mirada y sonrió de forma seductora, agachando sus orejas en una pose sumisa y anhelante.

-Jack…- Nick se quedó sin palabras, estirándose para intentar estar lo más lejos posible de la liebre.

-Nick…- susurró Jack sonriendo. Su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes…

Un auto pasó a toda velocidad detrás de ellos. Jack titubeó y fue la oportunidad de Nick para quitárselo de encima; empujo a la liebre con sus antebrazos y acomodo su ropa, quitándose del pilar. Jack volteó a ver a Nick con la decepción dibujada en el rostro; el zorro agachó las orejas, se giró y se alejó sin decir nada. Jack no lo vio, pero las manos de Nick temblaban.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo, Nick?

-Nada- replicó el zorro con seriedad.

-Te ves… agitado…- comentó Judy pensativa.

-Me pones un poco nervioso- dijo él sonriendo.

-Oh… pues es eso, tal vez deba alejarme un poco…

-Quisiera… tenerte más cerca en realidad- comentó Nick con tono seductor.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tan mas cerca?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la comisaria, aunque estaban prácticamente vacíos. Judy volteó alrededor y empujo a Nick a una puerta abierta, un salón vacío; se apretujo contra el zorro y tomó su mano, colocándola sobre su entrepierna.

-Adentro de mí…- respondió ella sonrojada.

-Me tomaste una vez con la guardia baja, zanahorias- dijo Nick sonriendo con malicia-. No podrás volver a hacerlo…

Nick empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de la hembra mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos con la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro. La respiración de ella se volvió más agitada, pero aparte de ello, su rostro permaneció inalterable; por su parte, solo una parte en el cuerpo de Nick reaccionó, y sabía con certeza que ella lo notaria fácilmente.

-No es una treta, tesoro…- susurró ella de forma coqueta, agachando sus orejas con inocencia.

-¿Hoy?- preguntó Nick con voz temblorosa.

-Hoy…

-Bien…

Y por segunda vez sus lenguas se encontraron.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

La verdad es que no esperaba que la historia tuviera seguidores tan pronto. Digo, ya es favorita de unos cuantos y eso es un verdadero alago.

Sobre el lemon. Inicia en el siguiente capítulo y será JODIDAMENTE EXPLICITO, para ambos géneros… Aunque empezare por Judy.

Las actualizaciones serán todos los viernes, aunque esta tuvo un retraso importante debido a que decidí cambiar una escena que no me dejo conforme, y la mayor parte de los otros días estuve ocupado. Esta semana ha sido… compleja. Pero este es un fic que tengo el compromiso de actualizar semanalmente.

Pueden dejar sus comentarios, regaños, rituales paganos o pajas mentales! Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**FAQS**

 **Estas avanzando todo demasiado rápido.**

El planteamiento siempre fue de una trama ágil y simple; además, quiero un fic corto. Por un lado la idea era poderosa, por el otro, también es un experimento. Si modifico algo de esto, el experimento se va a la mierda, y carece de sentido continuar; es un gran cumplido que la trama les haya envuelto lo suficiente para que quieran ver un triángulo amoroso más persistente, pero no tengan miedo: la historia les gustara.

* * *

 **Antes de Empezar:**

La siguiente historia tiene un alto contenido de escenas de contenido erótico. Las mismas serán tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales. Si de alguna forma esto te hace sentir incomodo u ofende tus creencias, es recomendable que dejes la lectura. Si decides proseguir, espero que disfrutes de la historia. Saludos.

* * *

 **03- Sin Compromisos**

Judy se mantuvo mayormente callada durante el viaje hasta llegar a su departamento; se había mudado de la pequeña habitación de los fangominios hace un par de meses atrás, tras la captura del alcalde Leodoro en ese terrible malentendido. Nick observaba a la coneja de reojo, que mantenía sus manos en su entrepierna y evitaba cualquier contacto directo con el zorro. Al llegar ella simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa con un rostro totalmente sonrojado, antes de que entraran al pequeño departamento: no tan pequeño como el anterior, pero aun así notablemente individual.

Judy se recargó en la pared más cercana, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. La expresión de su rostro mostraba un abatimiento que preocupo un tanto al zorro. Este se acercó sonriendo y acaricio la mejilla de la hembra.

-¿Estas bien, Judy?

-Si…- respondió ella acariciando la pata del zorro y abriendo los ojos.

Su mirada reflejaba deseo y lujuria, algo a lo cual Nick no estaba acostumbrado. Titubeó unos segundos, nervioso por la situación; ella le dio un beso tierno a su pata y le sonrió ampliamente a Nick.

-Gracias…- susurró ella acariciando la entrepierna del macho.

-¿Gracias?- pregunta él sonriendo confundido, mientras se recarga sobre el cuerpo de Judy.

Nick colocó su pata en el vientre de ella, recorriendo su cuerpo en silencio; estrujando sus senos con delicadeza, le plantó un beso en el cuello mientras ella soltaba un gemido de excitación. Su pata bajo entonces a la entrepierna de ella, mientras la hembra seguía acariciando su hombría por sobre la ropa.

-Es vergonzoso, pero contigo lo es un poco menos…- susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

-¿Vergonzoso?- preguntó el zorro mientras pasaba sus dedos por debajo del pantalón de ella.

Bajo sus dedos hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella, cálida y ya húmeda, que lo recibió sin ninguna protesta; ella soltó un suspiró mientras Nick disfrutaba también de sus caricias. Ella abrió los ojos solo para desabrochar su pantalón y liberar su miembro. Lo tomó con delicadeza con una pata y lo apretó, haciendo al zorro estremecerse de placer.

-No calcule bien los días…- dijo sonriendo-. Y es horrible quedarse con las ganas…

-Con las…

Nick se petrificó al escuchar las palabras de Judy y volteó a verla.

-¿Estas… estas en celo?- preguntó Nick confundido.

-Si…- admitió ella sonrojada-. Por eso ocupo tu ayuda…

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Ya que tú no puedes dejarme preñada…- dijo ella sonriendo-. Realmente te voy a agradecer que pases la noche conmigo. Normalmente me encierro por dos o tres días hasta que me siento mejor, después de todo no quiero quedar embarazada…

Nick se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Judy lo miró preocupada.

-¿Nick?

-Yo… no sé qué decirte…- dijo Nick pensativo.

-¿No lo habías notado?- preguntó ella sorprendida-. Bueno, en la mañana yo tampoco lo sabía pero mi olor y mi comportamiento… ¿Por qué otro motivo creíste tu que yo…?

-No, no, claro que lo había notado- replicó Nick sonrojado tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos e intentando recuperar algo de dignidad-. Es solo que… tal vez una coneja en celo es más de lo que yo puedo manejar…

-No te preocupes, Nick- se burló ella acariciando el miembro del macho-. Tu virilidad promete mucho, y cualquier ayuda es buena…

Nick le sonrió de forma seductora y continuó acariciando la intimidad de la hembra, haciéndola soltar un gemido de placer.

-Vamos a tu habitación, entonces…

* * *

Por un lado era un duro golpe pensar que solo se acostaba con Judy porque esta última estaba en celo y "necesitaba" satisfacer sus deseos; pero por otro lado… no dejaba de ser acostarse con Judy, lo cual era una idea que tenía tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Y una oportunidad perfecta para llevarla a cabo. Además, si se retiraba en ese momento quedaría bastante obviado el hecho de que no había notado el celo de su compañera, y por tanto que él era quien tenía algún sentimiento hacia ella. Vale, que ella había admitido que se lo pedía a él por ser su amigo, pero ¿Acaso sus amigos anteriores le habían hecho el mismo favor? Decidió que era una pregunta sobre la que no quería una respuesta.

Llegaron a la habitación y ella comenzó a besar apasionadamente al zorro, mientras el correspondía los besos acariciando el cuerpo de su compañera, poniendo especial énfasis en su trasero y el rabo de la conejita. Ella se sonrojó y abrazo fuerte al zorro, mientras soltaba suspiros.

-Gracias, lamento pedirte esto…- susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

La tomó de la cintura y bajo su pantalón, junto con las bragas, en un solo y rápido movimiento. Ella tembló levemente, pero se dejó hacer.

-Está bien, no tengas vergüenza…- susurró él sonriendo-. Es algo natural.

Aunque en realidad nunca le había pasado; la mayoría de las hembras eran capaces de controlar ese instinto… o menos distraídas que Judy, y llevaban sus cuentas de forma perfecta. Se acercaron a la cama, mientras Judy seguía acariciando el miembro de Nick, sonriendo de forma coqueta. No pudo aguantar más; la hizo alzar una pierna y colocarla en la cama, mientras él acomodaba su duro miembro en la intimidad de ella, sintiendo como resbalaba en la humedad de la chica hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

-Gracias…- susurró ella dándole un beso apasionado. Lo tomó del trasero y lo obligó a acercarse, haciendo que la penetrara suavemente.

-Así… tranquila…- dijo metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo.

La calidez y humedad de Judy lo hicieron soltar un suspiró mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Tomándola del trasero, comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella con un ritmo suave; ella cerró los ojos y se recargó suavemente contra el pecho del macho, acariciando su espalda mientras suelta un leve gemido. No tardó mucho en aumentar algo el ritmo, sintiendo su miembro humedecerse más y más, con Judy soltando pequeños gemidos contenidos.

Ella alza la cabeza y acaricia la mejilla de Nick, dándole un beso pequeño y viéndolo directo a los ojos. Su rostro sonrojado, su corta estatura, y sus orejas agachadas en una posición de total sumisión enloquecieron al zorro. Se sentía como un verdadero depredador con una débil presa, y de cierta forma eso lo excitaba terriblemente.

-Quítate la playera- pidió él sonriendo-. Quiero conocer tus senos…

Ella se quitó la playera sin decir nada, simplemente gimiendo de placer; con los labios levemente separados, y un rostro sonrojado, quedó totalmente expuesta. El zorro la observa con satisfacción mientras ella se volvía a recargar contra su pecho y besaba su cuello.

Recorriendo con su mano el cuerpo de ella de forma apasionada, aumentando el ritmo de la penetración y empezando a gemir de placer. Cerrando los ojos, abrazó a Judy, dejándose llevar por la pasión. Las piernas de la chica temblaban; sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, y se recargo completamente contra Nick, exhausta e invadida por el placer, soltando gemidos más sonoros y evidentes.

-Quiero que me llenes toda, Nick…- dijo sonrojada mientras abraza con fuerza al zorro.

-¿P-puedo terminar dentro…?- preguntó él con dificultad.

-Claro…- susurró ella-. Quiero sentirte…

Ella soltó un fuerte gemido, dejando evidente que estaba teniendo su propio orgasmo. Arqueó la espalda y Nick la tomó con fuerza, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban; la abrazó con firmeza y continuó penetrándola, mientras ella soltaba gemidos de placer. Su intimidad se contraía, apretando involuntariamente su miembro y enloqueciéndolo de placer.

-Ah… ah…- Nick estaba en su propio límite-. Te voy a llenar toda…

-S-si…- fue lo único que ella pudo articular entre gemidos de placer.

Ella muerde suavemente su cuello. Él suelta un gemido y explota en el interior de ella; su miembro tiembla en el interior dentro de Judy, soltando largos y cálidos chorros que la chica pudo sentir. Apretó sus nalgas y empujó con fuerza, llegando hasta lo más profundo que le fue posible, causando otro orgasmo en ella, que se estremeció de placer, gritando contra el peludo pecho del zorro. La satisfacción, junto con el orgasmo, fueron intensos.

-Se sintió tan bien…- exclamó ella tras unos segundos de largo silencio.

Nick soltó un suspiró, aun sintiendo el placer de estar en el interior de la chica; su miembro aun tiembla esporádicamente, haciéndolo soltar uno que otro gemido.

-Te he marcado…- comenta sonriendo con malicia-. Y ahora eres mía. Y si ocupas ayuda, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Gracias por esto, Nick- responde ella sonrojada, satisfecha y exhausta.

-Fue un placer… Un verdadero placer.

-Torpe zorro- se ríe ella avergonzada.

Ella lo besa apasionadamente mientras saca su miembro de su vagina.

-Ahora déjame ayudarte un poco…

-Judy…

Antes que él pudiera opinar al respecto, Judy se puso de rodillas frente a él. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió, lamiendo la punta de su miembro que ya empezaba a perder firmeza; al sentir el contacto, se estremece de placer y suelta un gemido. Sin perder más tiempo, Judy lo mete en su boca y mueve la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás.

El sabor no es del todo agradable, pero la idea es tan excitante que ella continua haciéndolo. Siente al zorro acariciar sus orejas, mientras gime de placer; el miembro en su boca empieza a volverse más y más duro, mientras ella continua recorriéndolo con su lengua. Alza la mirada para cruzarse con la del zorro y sonreír con malicia. Ahora ella tiene el control y lo sabe. Lo hace más rápido, mientras él cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes; es obvio que está a punto de terminar. Era la primera vez que recibía una felación, cosa que obviamente nunca había compartido con Judy, y la situación lo excitaba notablemente.

-Ya casi termino… ah…- advierte el zorro mientras se estremece de placer. Ella lo saca de su boca.

-Solo déjalo salir- pronuncia antes de que continuar con su labor.

Hace que la punta de su miembro llegue casi hasta la garganta; él la toma de la cabeza y empuja su miembro, mientras suelta un largo gemido. Su miembro tiembla en la boca de ella y suelta sus últimas reservas de semen mientras sus piernas tiemblan. Se arquea y se recarga contra la cama. Judy al sentir la última embestida, casi se atraganta, pero logra contenerse mientras traga el semen que el zorro vacía en su boca. Escucha al macho suspirar satisfecho.

-Buena chica…- susurró acariciando sus orejas.

Ella sacó el miembro de su boca y sentándose en el suelo, voltea a ver a Nick sonriendo. Sus ojos aún están un poco vidriosos, y su rostro terriblemente sonrojado.

-Gracias- respondió ella sonriendo.

-No sé si pueda dar más de mi…- admitió el zorro avergonzado.

-Seguro que si…- comentó mientras se pone de pie; besa los labios del zorro con tranquilidad, de forma corta y espontanea-. Ya marcaste tu territorio, y ahora debes cumplir.

-Debo reponer energías.

-Vamos a cenar algo- respondió ella sonriente. Acercándose, acaricia nuevamente la hombría de Nick-. Y después volvemos.

-Seguro…- asintió él nervioso-. Toda la noche si es necesario…

-Seria lindo- dijo ella de forma coqueta poniéndose solamente las bragas y caminando hacia la puerta-. Ya veremos si lo puedes cumplir…

* * *

-Me gusta mucho, es solo que… es torpe zorro- exclamó Jack con pesar.

De mal humor apuro una copa de tequila mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Tal vez es heterosexual- comentó su compañero sonriendo. Era un macho hiena, de gran altura y fornido.

-No lo creo, realmente lo vi titubear…- comentó él-. La primera vez que lo tuve de frente… Su olor, su calidez ¡Estúpido y sensual Nick! ¡No pude resistirme! Me lance a sus brazos y lo bese… ¡Pero tú sabes que yo soy un uke, no un seme! Yo no sirvo para…

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo- su compañero apuro su propia copa, soltando una carcajada-. Aun así a veces eres… intenso…

-Estuve casi un año sin actividad sexual- replicó la liebre poniéndose de pie sobre su asiento- ¡Un año! Yo… maldita sea, incluso me acostaría contigo.

-No sé si eso es una ofensa o un halago, pero paso…

-No lo sé tampoco yo- dijo Jack de mal humor.

-Aun así, puede que hayas sido demasiado… intenso para el zorro.

-Me desespera, te lo juro…- declaró Jack cubriéndose el rostro-. Me enloquece tanto, quisiera sentir su cálido pecho contra mi rostro; sus manos grandes en mi trasero, mientras su miembro…

-Jack, estamos en público.

-L-lo siento…- dijo Jack sonrojado encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tranquilo. Solo… creo que tendrás que mejorar tu coqueteo…

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me tomen por la fuerza a la primera señal- replicó Jack riendo-. Creo que tal vez con la ropa adecuada…

-Tal vez…- dijo su compañero sonriendo y poniéndose de pie-. Debo irme, suerte con eso chiquito.

-Gracias- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

La hiena le acarició las orejas a Jack antes de darse media vuelta. Jack soltó un suspiro y volvió su atención al bar.

-Mañana será otro día…- dijo con firmeza.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Seguramente fue perverso hacer uso de un recurso como ese para justificar el lemon… pero supérenlo, después de todo hago algo parecido en Original Sin XD

Lo cierto es que en unos comics (Bernielover) se hace uso de muchos elementos "animales" comunes, que en conjunción con el universo de zootopia resultan entre interesantes… y desagradables. Decidí que usare algunos de esos elementos, dejando otros de lado (después de todo será un fic corto).

Espero hayan disfrutado del Nicudy en este episodio debido a que siento que Jack ha tenido demasiado protagonismo últimamente; no obstante volverá a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!

Pueden dejar sus comentarios, regaños, rituales paganos o pajas mentales! Saludos!


	4. Aviso

Primero que nada debo informar que, si eres seguidor de otro de mis fics activos, la razón de ausentarme por tanto tiempo ha sido debido a un problema de salud. He durado más de dos meses enfermo, lo cual obviamente me ha impedido continuar con mis proyectos de manera regular, aunque actualmente ya me encuentro mejor de salud.

 **No obstante, no todo son buenas noticias.**

Este aviso es especialmente diseñado para dos de mis fics: "Tierra de Sueños" y "Conflicto de Intereses". La verdad es que ambos fics serán oficialmente cancelados.

El motivo de esto es que ambos fics fueron escritos para un grupo de Zootopia en Facebook, al cual ya no pertenezco; fueron hechos específicamente para ese grupo y si bien los deje en pausa un tiempo para dar orden a otros proyectos, eran fics que pensaba continuar. Se que probablemente tenga algún seguidor que no pertenezca a ese grupo y desee la continuación de esos fics, pero es algo que no va a suceder. Ahora que no pertenezco al grupo, incluso me invade una tremenda pereza solo pensar en estos dos fics; no son historias hechas sin pensar, y considero que ambas tenían mucho potencial, pero realmente todo el cariño y dedicación que hice para ambas era por el grupo.

¿Esto significa que no hay esperanzas de continuarlas?

No en un futuro cercano. Estoy más interesado en otros proyectos, no solo de Zootopia sino de otros fandom (principalmente MLB), y tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. Si bien, al igual que casi todos mis fics, las tramas de ambos ya están más o menos diseñadas, lo cierto es que no tengo motivaciones para continuarlas. Peor aún es que creo que entre más tiempo pase, menos estaré interesado en continuarlas, así que no doy falsas esperanzas.

De cualquier manera agradezco el apoyo y lamento decepcionarlos, aunque les recuerdo a mis lectores que aun cuentan con dos historias de Zootopia activas en mi cuenta las cuales espero que disfruten.

Saludos y hasta pronto, pero en otros fics. No en estos.


End file.
